Driving Destiny to a Better Future
by SnowwolfwarriorKrysta
Summary: Local Pro Duelist, Tasha Hogan, younger sibling to the famous Crow Hogan, sets her sights on winning every tournament in the city and become Champion, she runs into Yusie and Jack, two of her childhood friends, and soon learns that one person standing between her and becoming Champion is Yusei! Will she abandon her beliefs of friendship to face her hardest challenge ever?
1. Prologue: my Journey to New Domino City

**Driving Destiny into a Better Future**

Hey everyone! I'm back again for once; I took time off to figure out what I wanted to write about what I loved. This is a new Fan fiction featuring my new inputted character, me! Ha-ha! This is a Yu-gi-oh tribute after all but the 5ds series.Prologue: My beginning story of how I got here.

Life can be an ass to some people.

For others, that's a different thing to look at.

Me? I'm not like some people, who I am, you may ask.

The name's Tasha "Ukraine" Hogan, younger sibling to my idol and older brother Crow Hogan.

You see my life takes place in a place known as the Satellite Sector, a place outside the big city of New Domino; what a vast ocean separates us only way to reach the city is the underground pipelines that lead to the city but with only a small opening to get through it's a big chance.

That's my brother's dream, to reunite the Satellite with the city; it's also his best friend, Yusei Fudo's dream to bring the city together as well but with his own hands to make that bridge.

I was there when my best friend, Rally who's one of Yusei's friends, made Yusei's duel runner, a unique motorbike used to duel with in special types of duels.

During the process of making the duel runner, I assisted Rally with making the interior by collecting machine parts that we could use.

Tank and Nervin, Rally's other friends helped out by getting parts that I was unable to collect.

Between working on the duel runner, I also helped Crow take care of the little orphans that lived in the Satellite by catching fish in the ocean, which is one of my special talents.

When the day came when Yusei had to leave through the pipelines, I was a little down about him leaving us.

Crow told me Yusei's leaving would be a short-time thing and that he would be back.

I learned from that: Never trust your older brother for anything comforting.

That evening, when Yusei planned to leave through the pipelines, Crow escorted me to their hide out to say good bye.

"Yusei," I had said. "Good luck out there, we'll miss you." I had started to cry when he hugged me before driving away.

Xxxxxxx

It's been 2 years since then, and previously I heard Yusei returned to the Satellite because of something that had happened.

But by then, I was already gone and in the city, hiding out.

I'm now living in an apartment complex in downtown New Domino City, living on my own as a bartender, well part-time.

After a long goodbye from Yuni and Christy, Yusei's and Jack's sisters, I thanked Rally once again for everything especially for my New Duel runner he made for me.

"Thank you for everything, Rally. I'm gonna miss you like crazy!" I hugged him hard.

"Take care, Tasha. Come back and visit us sometimes!" He called after me as I rode away….

Xxxx…

This is where my story begins in New Domino City, and my greatest Adventure begins…


	2. Chapter 1: The Apartment Notice

**Driving Destiny to a better Future**

Hey it's me again here's chapter 1. Enjoy.Chapter 1: The Apartment Notice.

It's been a few years since I last saw Yusei and a year since the near apocalypse that almost destroyed the world.

I sighed all of a sudden…

I remember back to when Rally helped me make another Duel runner which he gave me, telling me he knew I wanted to get out of there.

I pounder about how Crow's doing while I got dressed to go for a walk in the city instead of going for a ride on my newly-painted dark purple duel runner.

I collected my wallet, my phone and my apartment keys into my hand bag as I walked down the fire escape stairs.

Since moving to the city, I haven't hit it very big; I was able to get tips working as a part time bartender but I recently decided to quit since my co-worker had a stalker-love for me.

After locking up the small gate, I took a walk in the streets.

Somehow, my feet had taken me to the newly built bridge that I had heard rumors about.

I heard that Yusei, Crow and Jack, together made this bridge taking at least 2 months to complete.

'I'll make you proud, big brother,'

I thought to myself,

'I won't come home till I make something of myself.'

I smile at the big glorious bridge as I walked back the way I came.

I had a dreading feeling as I raced back to my apartment, and found a notice on my door.

"'Dear, Mrs. Hogan, sorry to say this but we are kicking you out of the apartment complex, you have 3 hours to pack up your things and duel runner. Sincerely the director.'" I read out loud.

I packed up my things and got it to at least fit in two large shoulder bag as I got on my duel runner.

"Guess I have to find another place to live," I sigh.

Not a long drive later to I come along a unique Garage that looked in pretty good condition.

I took notice of the sign on the side of the stair cases leading to the garage doors.

'Free to rent' is what was painted on the wooden sign that hung from a string and a nail.

Somehow, a shiver ran up my spine which I shook off as I walk up to the window silently to peek inside.

I gasp at who I recognized, I saw a familiar black haired boy with lightning yellow highlights inside the garage.

I duck down before I caught his gaze as the door open to three young people walking out.

A girl called back inside, "We better get going, later guys!" It was a small 12 year old girl and boy that ran out the door with a tall older girl with red-violet hair and eyes to match who was around 15, 16.

The little 12 year old boy yelled when he saw me in the bushes by my bike which I fled to when I saw the dude in the window I recognized.

"Hey get out of here! You're trespassing!" He shook his tiny fist at me as I screamed and ran to my bike.

"Wait! That girl has a duel runner!" His sister cried out, to me she yelled. "Wait!"

"Don't follow me!" I called back as I rode away on my bike.

I didn't look back till I reached a deserted ally way which stunk like a skunk that was covered in rotten milk.

"I can't let them find me." I choked out in a tight voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black duel runner rushed pass me as the driver, who was a boy, yelled out. "Look out!"

My runner did a 360 before crashing into a dumpster nearby. The driver jumped off his bike, leaving his helmet on as he rushes over to help me.

"You alright? I'm so sorry!" He was honest with his sincerity.

"I'm fine." I lied, my head was spinning and the driver was all too familiar to me.

When my head finally stopped spinning, I got a better look at him, and realized it was Crow, my brother who crashed into me.

I disguise my voice, as I speak to him. "I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time!" I do my best to hide my annoyance.

Crow looked sincere, trying to hide the fact that he just ran into a girl on a bike.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I could do to make up for this?" He had his hands on his waist; his gaze, pretty much his normal grey eye color.

I barely look at him as I say, "It doesn't matter, just let me be on my way." Something stung when I moved my shoulder; I look over at it and realize that there was a mess of blood on my arm from the sharp end of the dumpster.

"You're bleeding!" He cried as he tried to help me.

"Don't touch me!" I did my best to restart my bike, when it finally kicked into gear; I rode out to the bridge.

"Wait!" He called after me; I realized he wasn't half a mile behind me but about 2 feet behind me.

I do my best to shake him, being as resilient as my brother could be; I hit the Speed World 2 field spell on my bike.

"I'll duel you! If you want me to stop running then beat me!" I shout behind me, he seemed to hear my voice and activated his spell card as well.

"Duel mode engaged, Autopilot standing by." The electronic voice responded to Crow's card activation.

I drew five cards, telling him, "I'll start things off." I drew my first card. "I'll summon Dodger Dragon in attack mode; I place one card face down and end my turn."

He didn't hesitate. "My turn, I draw. I summon Black Wing-Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode, I set two cards face down and end my turn."

I smirked. "Ah, going on the defense I see, well that's not gonna work! I draw."

Before I could finish, something blinding and blurred hit me and my bike from behind.

My bike spun again, and I'm thrown from the seat of my bike, and before I realize what happened; I'm thrown over the street railing.

"Aaaahhh!" I scream as I fall towards the ocean water.

"Hang on!" I spotted Crow jump over the railing with a 5 mile long rope tied to his waist.

I crash in the water, frantic but safe, besides my wound making the water around me red.

Crow lands in the water beside me, as he pulls on his rope which seems to be pulling us up.

About 10 minutes later, I'm lying on the street breathing hard and heavy.

I start to pant as I get to my feet.

"Thank you for saving me that was brave for doing that for a person you don't know." I said in a hard voice, trying to hide my surprise.

'Damn it, I can see the sun setting!'

I thought to myself as I said. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going." I held my hurt arm close to my chest as I walk towards my runner which was lying dead on its side.

"Wait, is your injury ok? Please let me see." Crow inched towards me from behind my back.

'I know I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for this but,'

I thought as I turn towards them, and remove my hoodie and my mask.

Underneath the hoodie and mask, I have short brown hair with grey-green eyes that are hidden well behind circular glasses.

Crow's eyes grew wide as I spoke in my natural voice,

"Hello Crow, it's been a while hasn't it? Don't be so surprised, big brother." I smiled wickedly.

Xxxx…

Well how was it? Pretty good, huh? Thanks I know. Well stay tune for the next chapter.

Next time: Tasha takes her chance to relive some memories with her old friend Yusei, and to get to know some new friends of his. Crow's erratic behavior pushes Tasha over the edge and takes her leave, but will her bond with Yusei let her leave Domino City behind?


	3. Chapter 2: The long awaited visit

**Driving Destiny to a better Future**

Hey guys sorry I haven't been working for so long. I just found my notes for this story recently so I decided why not finish the written parts I have now. Chapter 2: The long awaited visit.

Yusei was the first to respond after my shocking appearance. "Tasha?" Yusei looked like he was mesmerized by a snake. I turn my gaze to him and smiled. "Hello Yusei. It's great to see you after many years." In a quick motion, I was standing in front of him. "You've been working out, haven't you?" my smile grew as I stared at his muscular arms.

He got a little flustered by my observing eyes. "Oh you noticed? Yes actually I have." I moved back so he wouldn't burn up. My eyes turn to the tall blonde haired man with violet eyes. "Jack, it's been nearly 5 years since I saw you." I whipped my hand across his face. I glared at him. "You ass! How could you do that?!" I hissed at him. I grabbed him by the shirt. "You ever lay a hand on Rally again and I will personally deal with you myself!" Jack didn't even care.

"How'd you get here anyway, Tasha?" Yusei asked me "Few months ago after you left the Satellite, Rally made me this bike so I could get out of that place for a while and live my own dream. I heard all about what you did before, saving the Satellite, few months after becoming the king of duels. I stayed hidden from everything and everyone." I gazed at Crow. "I hid from you all so you won't get hurt, but something has been chasing me since the Satellite. Which is why I drove away from you after you almost destroyed my ride." I look at Yusei and said. "Can you look at my duel runner?"

He nodded and hooked the front of my runner to his. "But Yusei! She's the trespasser who was on your property earlier today!" the boy from before cried. "Stop it, Leo. She's a friend and change your tune when you talk to her, she's saved my butt on more than one occasion she maybe younger than most of us but she duels like a pro with her dragons." The boy Leo just shrugs. I walked over to them. "Sorry about earlier, reason I was even looking through the window was because there was a sign saying free to rent and I just got kicked out of my apartment this morning." I look at Leo's sister and asked. "What's your name?"

"Luna," she murmurs. "This is Akiza, and my twin brother Leo." Luna introduced me...

After a 20 minute drive we arrived at Yusei's Garage. "Jack, help me push the bike inside!" Crow called as Akiza, Luna and Leo headed inside leaving me with Yusei.

"Sorry for spying before," I muttered under my breath. I don't look at him but let my gaze wandered to their beautiful view of the bay. I don't look at him when I asked. "When did you get back?" Yusei leaned against the rails I was by. "To the city? Not that long ago about four days ago." I tossed my bag at him that I had my phone book in. "Call me when you have news on my bike. I'm going for a walk." I made a indication to him about my phone book in my purse. When he got the clue I had walked down the street to the library.

I grew amazed about a book I found at the library, so after buying it I walked to the local coffee shop that was just 5 minutes from Yusei's Garage. I continued to enjoy my book as I waited for the waitress to return with my mocha caramel frappe, someone walked over to my table. I didn't have to look up to know it was Crow.

"Would you get out of my light?!" I retorted before rolling my eyes at my loser of a brother. "Seems like you're not even happy to see me, Bro?" I shake my head as the waitress returns with my frappe. "Get your ass out of here, Bro! Before I shoot that glare from your eyes!" my hand curls into a fist. I'm close to jumping up and punching crow, when a very breathless Leo comes around the corner. "Tasha, Yusei has some very good news about your duel runner. He wants to talk to you about it." As I walk passed Crow, I dumped my coffee on his head and stormed away back to the garage.

"Yusei waited for me inside, when I almost ran right into him. Luckily he caught me in time. "So uh, how's my runner?" I asked blushing as I took a few steps back.

"Not much damage was taken but with your permission, I'd like to tinker with the engine so it will go faster." He gave me this look that has always melted my hard edge heart, the same one my brother has.

"Sure; go ahead Yusei. I trust your mechanical skills." I gave him a big smile before coming over to him for a big hug. "God it's great to see you again, Yusei." I look at him in the eyes as I recall something. "I'm proud of what you've done. Your dad would be proud as well." My eyes water as I pulled him back for another hug.

"Glad someone's happy to see me after several years." I glare at Crow over Yusei's shoulder. I relished the feeling of being in Yusei's arms, of finally being able to hug him after a long time.

When I stepped back from the hug we shared, I stared out the window. I was blushing after hugging Yusei; I could feel Crow glaring at me from his place besides the twin siblings. His silence and growing glare pushed me too far.

"I've had it! Crow Hogan, you're lucky as hell to have me here at all! With Yusei's busy schedule and Jack's careless behavior, they don't have time to see their siblings! I was lucky enough to convince Rally to let me come out here! On my own! Without me, you wouldn't have had time to hang out with the guys before Kalin got arrested! If it wasn't for me, you'd get stuck taking care of the little kids! And don't forget how Yuni and Christy helped me take care of them while you guys were out! And if you don't even care enough for your sister, well then I hope I never see your worthless hid around Satellite again!" I yelled at him as I barged out of the garage, not even caring that I left my purse in there.

I walked away towards the video store, a book store, even a souvenir shop. I wasn't even shocked when I heard Yusei chasing after me. "Tasha!" he called, his large brown calf boots stomped behind me. I let him catch up to me before walking on. "Why'd you even follow me? Crow doesn't even want me here." I muttered. Yusei kept pace with me, even bumped his arm against mine from time to time.

"Because your my friend, and I like you, Tasha." Yusei wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I always have. I missed you the most when I left Satellite. Plus I used to help take care of the kids when Crow and Jack got into arguments. I knew Christy was like her brother, so I decided to help out with them since I was always good at taking care of Yuni when she was younger." Yusei smiled when he mentioned his baby sister, Yuni who's my best friend and is my age. Christy, if you can guess it, is Jack's younger sister. Kalin's sister, Mew disappeared after he was arrested 6 years ago.

I told him about how much Yuni looks like him, but has longer hair. I stared at him for the longest time. Suddenly without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly kissed him. After I stepped away, I lost some feeling in my legs, so I landed on my back in front of him. "Ow!" I groaned as my ass hit the hard ground. Yusei picked me up in his arms, since I was unable to get to my feet.

"You ok?" he asked as I finally regained my balance. "I guess." I blinked when I realized how close Yusei was to me. I felt his hand against my face as he tightened the one around my waist. "Don't be scared." He mouths as he picks me up and takes me behind a building. Yusei stared at me for 6 minutes before leaning in closer to me. I fingered his hair especially his yellow blonde streaks which had always fascinated me for years.

His hand pressed into my hair, possibly enjoying the feeling of my smooth hair which I kept nice and done in a braid. I leaned in closer to him, breathed in his face asking. "Yusei, do you like me?" he kisses the side of my head, sighing a yes.

I sighed in pleasure as he stuck his hand underneath my shirt lightly. "Of course." He said as he kissed me gently on the mouth, before a voice gasps behind us. Yusei was slow to break away, but I screamed as I stared at Crow's enraged expression.

what'd you think of that pretty surprising right? See ya next chapter.


End file.
